1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a fitting light, and especially to a connecting structure for multiple internal lamp strings in such a fitting light, the structure meets the specifications for safety. When the fitting light is provided with multiple lamp strings of any of various lengths, the whole external diameter of the fitting light can be effectively reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fitting light or lighting rope system includes more than one lamp string having light emitting or flashing function in a flexible and transparent pipe when a circuit for the lamp string activates it. Such flexible fitting light can be hung in the shape of a surface to be decorated (such as a wall surface of a building), and can also be manufactured as a roll to be cut to get a desired length.
The basic structure of such pipe like fitting light includes a necessary power conductor and a lot of lamp bulbs for forming the lamp strings. In the existing fitting lights, those having a lot of lamp bulbs positioned in a pipe include two kinds, one has a lot of radial holes alternately provided on the pipe, the other has a plurality of axial grooves provided on the pipe. The power conductors for connecting the lamp strings are integrally formed in position with the transparent pipe (generally of PVC material).
In the above state structure of fitting light having a lot of radial holes for positioning the lamp bulbs, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of power conductors 11, 12, 13 can be simultaneously positioned in a transparent pipe 10 when the latter is made of PVC material. Such structure has two lamp strings in the pipe; hence it contains a common power conductor 11 and two connecting conductors 12, 13. The pipe having the power conductors positioned is formed to have a lot of radial holes. This kind of product has in the first place a larger radial hole to allow inserting in of a lamp bulb 14 of each lamp string, then two smaller radial holes are provided next to this hole to allow inserting in of two connecting devices 15, and again a larger radial hole and then two other smaller radial holes are provided, and so forth. In this way, the lamp strings having a lot of lamp bulbs 14 can be placed into the pipe in sequence. Such conventional structure of fitting light is troublesome to assemble by having one or more than one lamp strings placed in through the radial holes not only this, the power conductors 11, 12, 13 must evade the radial holes for the latter to extend directly to the center of the pipe. This makes extreme closing of the power conductors 12, 13 to the external periphery 16 of the transparent pipe 10. Even further, when the transparent pipe 10 includes three or more than three lamp strings, most of the power conductors thereof are not convenient for desposition. The power conductors too close to the external periphery 16 of the transparent pipe 10 will be pierced to break and expose at the joints of every two fitting lights which must have special lengths by cutting before connecting. Therefore, the whole lengthy fitting light is inherently dangerous; the optional connecting work with fitting lights of desired lengths cut from the rolls often does not meet the requirement of safety in some countries with strict specifications, some times these countries do not permit using such cut products in the markets.
As to the fitting light having a lot of axial grooves to position the lamp string, as shown in FIG. 2, an elongated groove 101 is provided axially on a transparent pipe 100 for placing therein a lamp string with a lot of lamp bulbs 102. A plurality of power conductors 103, 104, 105 are all disposed on one side of the elongated groove 101. Such a conventional fitting light structure similarly is disadvantageous in that it must have a plurality of lamp strings assembled in a single elongated groove 101, and that the power conductors 104, 105 are too close to the external periphery of the transparent pipe 100, thereby it is inferior in safety. And by virtue that the power conductors are all disposed on one side of the elongated groove 101, the diameter of the whole fitting light will be increased, thus its function is badly influenced and cost is increased.